The fucking kingdom Shark
by Yeratel
Summary: [Mermen] Haruka nadando fuera de los territorios permitidos conoce a un tiburón. Cree que no lo volverá a ver, pero no tiene ni idea lo que el futuro le tiene preparado. - HaruRin/RinHaru. Quizás un poco de MakoRin.


La colonia es aburrida. Los demás son aburridos. Vivir bajo el régimen de un reinado es aburrido. La misma cultura, gente, todo. Es aburrido. No quieres seguir allí porque es tedioso. La clase no te interesa y no era sorpresa.

La orca te mira de reojo y ríe ligeramente al ver tu apatía.

Es hora de volver a casa. Los protegidos-como les llamabas, pues eso eran-fueron juntos por un lado. Ya que ellos vivían bajo la protección de unos delfines que pertenecían a la corte real. Makoto, la orca y Nagisa, también con blanco y negro en su cola pero sin ser una orca como Makoto. Quizás, por su forma de nadar, se asemejaba más a un pingüino.

Tal vez por ser distintos y no simples delfines como tú te encontrabas interesados en ellos y eran de tus dos únicos amigos.

Llegaste a tu casa. Tu abuelo no estaba y lo pensaste mejor, sería mejor salir un poco a nadar. Para entretener un rato y sentirte aunque sea un poco libre. Sí, eso era lo que deseabas.

Comenzaste alejarte de los territorios del reino de los delfines. Habías descubierto no hace mucho un lugar perfecto para nadar. No que no pudieras hacerlo en todo momento pero el agua allí mismo se sentía distinta. Tan ligera y fría. Y al tacto, sentías que tu cuerpo era acariciado. Esa era la sensación de libertad que adorabas.

Sabías bien que no estaba permitido a los niños-o mejor dicho nadie-alejarse tanto pero no te interesaba. Mientras nadie se enterara, todo estaría bien. No era como si hubiesen...

—Tiburones —Susurraste impresionado viendo por primera vez a tres de estos. Justamente donde pensabas ir.

Sus colas eran grises y efectivamente, su forma delataban completamente que especie eran. Estabas escondido tras una roca evitando que te vieran. Asomaste un poco tu cabeza, viendo que dos de los que estaban allí eran pelirrojos. Seguramente hermanos. Sus ojos eran un rojo vivo, más los del chico eran más potentes e intensos. También, ella tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y tenía flores adornando esta. Él solamente tenía un collar grueso dorado que tenía un rubí incrustado.

El tercer chico, a quien menos atención le prestaste. Su cabello era más bien castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran un ámbar. Llevaba con el una especie de lanza, no entendía para qué. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica desapareció apurada nadando detrás de un pequeño pez de colores. Su hermano y el otro, apresurados fueron detrás de ella.

Frunciste el ceño y pensaste el regresa pero ellos ya se habían ido. Ya te podías acercar a la zona que deseabas.

Lentamente nadaste hacía donde ellos se habían encontrado hablando más no te quedaste allí. Miraste una pequeña abertura entre dos piedras. Allí era donde tenías pensado ir. Te escurriste por allí y nadaste entre aquellas estrechas paredes sin dificultad. Llegaste a una cueva subterránea. Eso era lo que estabas buscando. Tu lugar secreto. Sentiste el cambio en el agua y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en tus labios.

Te movías de forma impresionante, tan libre. Era tan hermosa la sensación de tranquilidad.

—¡Que hermoso nadas! —Escuchaste gritar y al instante te detuviste para mover tu colar con rapidez y así esconderte nuevamente detrás de una pila de rocas —¡OH-Oe! ¡No huyas! No pensaba espantarte lo siento —Se asomo lentamente, viendo que se trataba del pelirrojo de hace rato— Perdón por seguirte solo que me dio curiosidad... No eres del reino tiburón, ¿Verdad? Bueno, eso es obvio —Decía apenado rascando su cabeza — Nadas muy hermoso ¿Sabías?

—No es nada especial. Nadamos todo el tiempo — Respondiste con simpleza y con una expresión seria en el rostro saliendo de donde estabas mostrándote completamente.

—Será cierto. Pero, la forma en la que mueves es muy distinta a lo que he visto —Decía con emoción —¡Me encantaría nadar así! ¡Te ves muy bien! —Volvió hablar, haciéndote sentirte un poco abochornado con eso último — Por cierto, soy Rin Mat... Matsuda. Sí, Rin Matsuda. Un gusto conocerte —Se acerco a ti y extendió su mano sonriendo abiertamente mostrando esos pequeños colmillos.

—Mm, Haruka Nanase —Decías tomando la mano del otro aun con algo de desconfianza.

—Haru entonces. Oye, ¿No sientes acaso distinta el agua aquí? —Formaste una pequeña sonrisa que llamo su atención.

—Es por eso que vengo a nadar aquí.

—¡Genial! ¿Entonces te podre volver aquí otro día? —Frunciste el ceño ¿A qué venía eso? — Sí, quiero volver a verte nadar —Ah, otra vez te sentiste acalorado quizás el alago te avergonzaba.

—... Supongo —Sonrió felizmente.

—¡Que bien!

Esa tarde fue distinta a las demás. Por primera vez en tu vida habías nadado al lado de un tiburón, reído y hablado. Y aunque creías que sería la última vez... No tenías ni idea de lo el futuro te traería.

* * *

**Sip. Tienen cuerpo de sirenos (?-Creo que se les llama tritones. Sí, eso ¡Bueno! Espero y les haya gustado el mero intro~ Un gusto para mí y lo hayan leído por favor comentarios. **


End file.
